


Witchy Decimo

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Witchy Tsuna [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Death, Eating bugs, Mention of Cannibalism, Multi, Murder, Rating May Change, Think Addams family, basically me going 'how twisted can I make this', casual discussion of killing, dirt eating, messed up crap, might be cannibalism later, transgender character, with more death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: It all really started when the bird flew away again. That was when Mama made the call, her face shocked as she watched the bird that had been mauled by a cat fly away.





	1. The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten slightly and cross posted from tumblr. More lore/thought put in now, very similar at first.

It all started with the bird on the ground. A kitty had gotten it, and Tsuna had cried in sadness, wishing it was okay.

While he cried, it got up, chirped and flew away- with half it’s stomach missing.  
Tsuna had been glad, but Mama… Mama had gotten quiet, and then later, she picked up a phone.

The next day she told him they were going to go and meet his auntie K, a woman he knew only from the money she sent every birthday- and Christmas that one time.

  _The bird was missing half it’s organs, and it flew away. It flew away, and Nana’s throat catches, realizing what this means. It’s a strange feeling as she picks up the phone and calls a number she hasn’t contacted in a long time._

But he was excited, so he happily got his things together, and his mother cooked some snacks- snacks he never saw before. But they were really good! The cookies were dark, and crumbly, and had some green stuff in it! One even had a crunchy thing in it! Mama said it was a cockroach! It taste really good.

Tsuna likes the little house they go to, on the edge of a huge forest. It’s a small house, with a cute chimney, and a bunch of cats running around the yard.

Tsuna laughs, uncaring most of them are missing parts of them, and Mama giggles as well.

Auntie K comes out then, and she’s wearing a brown skirt, with no shoes, and a shawl covering her upper body, with nothing else. Her hair hangs down her back like a limo, lank mop, bones and feathers woven in. Her ribs peak out from under her shawl, her body appearing as if it was on its last legs. Her face is gaunt, her eyes wide and huge like a fish, her lips dry and tight. Her arms and legs are so thin, the skin drawn so tight it looks like her skin will flake off.

Tsuna thinks she’s amazing.

Auntie K lets them in, and says she’s made supper. It’s a soup with eyes and worms in it, and it’s really good. Mama and auntie K talk while they eat.

_“He brought back a bird?” Kurayami asks her sister, as she watches the little boy eat her soup._

_“Yes.” Agrees Akuma- or Nana, whatever she’s calling herself now. “I’m glad I decided to keep his middle name a secret now._

_“I’m glad you had the foresight to do so.” Kurayami agrees._

Auntie K takes him out to the forest the next day, and they find a dead squirrel. Auntie K grins, showing her sharp teeth, and then reaches out, her fingers like claws as she sprinkles a black powder over the body.

The squirrel gets back up, with half it’s body gone. Tsuna laughs, and auntie K chuckles lowly.

Auntie K takes him all over the forest, and teaches him many things, a grin on her face as she speaks to this tiny child, showing him what mushrooms were the best- but not for humans, because humans aren’t like them.

“Human’s don’t understand our powers little demon.” Auntie K tells him while they sit around a black bonfire, and she teaches him to make the powder she used earlier. “They’re scared of us.”

“Aren’t we human?” Tsuna asks, and auntie K cackles, a crazed laugh that makes Tsuna giggle.

“Oh, little demon, we aren’t.” she pets his head, grinning. “We’re something else.”

_Kurayami knows her little sister is scared, but so proud. Akuma had been more human compared to her siblings. She wasn’t like them, and it showed when Kurayami had to bring her sister back to life twice after their siblings played to rough. Marrying that human had driven a gap between most of them, but Kurayami had never left her side._

_And now, she’s thankful for it._

Tsuna is taught by his auntie everything about the supernatural, while Mama goes into the tiny shop in a village located in the forest and buys things, including a box to send items back and forth.

Auntie K also tells him a few things.

“Names have power little demon, which is why you must never give out your full name to anyone.” She warns him. “Your mama made sure to protect you by giving you a middle name.”

“What is it?”

“We don’t tell children little demon.” Auntie K tells him. “To dangerous.” Tsuna pouts, but accepts his auntie’s words.  
“You must always as well make sure to never give any human your food.”

“Why?”

“We don’t eat the same things- they can get sick.” Auntie K tells him, and Tsuna nods.

The Rules- with a capital R- aren’t hard to follow.

1.    Never tell anyone your name.

2.    Don’t give humans your food.

3.    Never tell humans what you are unless they’re part of your coven.

“What’s a coven?” Tsuna asks, and auntie K smiles.

“A coven is comprised of supernatural creatures who gravitate around someone with a Ruling Soul. Sometimes there are humans in the mix.” She hands him a cup and tells him to drink it.

When he does, she frowns, and then reaches out to touch his head, a yellow flame appearing, before yanking her hand back, hissing. Her eyes sharpen, and her teeth seem to grow.

“We need to go see Chiya-sama.”

Chiya-sama turns out to be a woman with long, long, long silver hair that’s hung on the trees surrounding the clearing she sits in. She’s beautiful, almost to beautiful.

  
She’s just as upset when she touches his forehead. And gives him a drink he takes at auntie K’s- while sitting in her bed of decaying animals and rotted wood- and when he wakes up, Mama is by his bed, and it’s a week later.

But he feels great, like a cloud has lifted, and he’s so happy again.

“ _Who could have sealed it?” Kurayami asks Nana, who looks lost, so lost. “He could have turned into another Ai-sama!”_

_“I… I remember Iemitsu coming home once with his boss and… oh, Tsuna!” she sobs, and Kurayami wants to snarl, because she can feel her nephews power now, and she’s never felt anything like this since the Crone died…_

_Oh… Oh shit._

_“He’s a witch.” It’s a whisper that makes Nana blink, unsure if she heard it. “His power… he’s a witch.’_

_“…Motherfucker.” Nana says, and Kurayami outright cackles, a harsh cackle that raises a dead mouse her cats had killed._

_“Oh, this is going to be fun.”_


	2. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi’s grin is bright and dangerous, eyes flashing as he laughs.

People begin realizing something is weird when Tsuna eats the worms they stuck into his lunch box. With gags and groans, a teacher realizes what was going on, and punished the bullies before sending the young boy to get his stomach pumped.

That gets notice, and bullying is put down because what if? Especially when dirt was discovered in the poor boy’s stomach!

But that’s not the weird thing. It’s how he walks, how he ditches his shoes now and runs around barefoot. It’s how he reads big books now, ones with funny squiggles in it.

“My auntie gave me them!” he says, grinning. It’s an unsettling grin, all teeth and sharp, like a razor. “She says it would help my um… reading!” Nana smiles when asked.

“My sister lives far out, bit of a new age woman!” the housewife giggles, and smiles herself, an unsettling smile that makes people back off.

But what really gets people scared is when someone tries to bully Tsuna- yanking his books away- and he bites him. Hard.

The kid had to go to the hospital because Tsuna actually broke his hand with the bite. Tsuna was scolded pretty hard, but he cried and said he didn’t know- he just wanted him to stop picking on him!

The only one in his class not slightly terrified is Yamamoto Takeshi, who laughs wildly, and has flashing eyes. He plays with Tsuna, and it’s fast, dangerous. They laugh, wildly, and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi goes to Nana, nervous but firm.

“Do you know what my son is?”

“Come inside Yamamoto-san.” Nana says, and he obeys, entering the house, and finding a cauldron set up in the kitchen, a pot of dirt on the counter, and sharp knives, bloody. Nana digs out human food- hidden so if needed she can pull it out easily- and she makes him some tea.

They sit at the table, and Nana smiles, her teeth sharp. Tsuyoshi suddenly remembers humans shouldn’t have that many teeth, and he realizes he’s made a miscalculation.

He thought that Sawada-san was like him. But it appears this is a whole other ballgame.

“Who was his mother?” it’s a soft question, as they sip tea, and Tsuyoshi pretends he doesn’t see that her tea is purple, and that her plate of treats are made out of dirt, worms and bark.

“Her name… well, I never knew. I was… I was a Hunter,” Nana jerks, her eyes flashing, and a snarl on her face, the housewife gone, and in it’s place a creature about to spring.

It takes all of Tsuyoshi’s skill not to flinch. He ignores the instinct and presses on, facing down a monster he has provoked.

“I was, but then one day I was saved by a woman in a gi. She was beautiful, with long blue hair, and a smile that could cut a mountain. I traveled with her, until… until I saw her enter a river, and change.”

“A water demon.” Nana says, still on edge, her inner monster ready to pounce on this man if needed.

Supernatural creatures don’t feel like humans, but they’re drive to protect their children is twice as much as humans. She doesn’t care she would orphan a boy, she doesn’t care for his life. If he is a danger she would kill him.

“Yes… later she came to me again, and instead of killing her we slept together.” Tsuyoshi speaks still, staring at the tea in his cup. “Nine months later we had Takeshi and we were happy.”

“Hunters came for her then.” Nana says, her face blank. Tsuyoshi nods.

“I ran here, with my son, and I thought he was human… there were no signs of anything else…”

“There were.” Nana is honest, her voice flat.

Her mother had never explained it to her father, and that ended with his guts on the ground.

_(You can’t bring back a human like you can a creature.)_

“Children like Takeshi-kun show it very young. He’s rougher with other kids, he bites harder, he has a glint in his eyes.” Nana doesn’t feel like humans- she barely understands why she should be concerned about anyone outside her family- but she feels a potential in Takeshi-kun. She feels a chance. “Maybe he plays a game and he’s to good at it, and he’s vicious with it.”

Tsuyoshi flinches. Nana presses on.

“Demons are natural killers, they are driven by killing.” Nana is blunt, honest and cold as she speaks. “Takeshi-kun can last maybe until he’s sixteen before he snaps, and goes on a rampage.”

“He’s half-human!” Tsuyoshi snaps, and Nana shakes her head.

“You either are or you’re not. There is no half in our world.” Tsuyoshi goes quiet, and finishes his tea, leaving.

Later, Tsuna appears with little Takeshi-kun, and they giggle, as they eat raw meat with maggots and mold on it. Takeshi grins, and shows off his teeth, sharp and with blood all over them.

“You two are so cute!” Nana coos, and smiles at the two as they laugh. She smiles as Tsuna brings back a mouse he found on the road, and Takeshi plays with the knife she had left on the table. “Don’t damage the table to much Take-kun!”

A week later, Tsuyoshi is teaching his son how to use a sword, and he asks Nana on how to help him.

She calls her sister, and they make plans.

_(“She went by R, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“…We were part of the same Coven years back. I have some pictures of her.”_

_“I… can I see them when…”_

_“Of course.”)_

When their break roles around, Tsuyoshi and Takeshi leave first, then Nana leaves a week later.

Tsuyoshi spends the week with his son trying to convince himself it’s fine, it’s fine. His son… his son is going to kill someone.

_(“It’ll be a criminal- one we can’t redeem.”)_

He closes his eyes and tries to pretend that nothing is wrong, that everything is okay, that his son won’t be dirtying his hands with blood.

_(He can’t.)_

-0-

K, as she refers to himself- a safeguard apparently, knowing a creatures name gave you power, hence why K believed R had given her son a middle name, hiding the birth certificate- is waiting for them. Tsuyoshi is taken aback. She's only wearing a skirt, her flat chest looking almost sunken in as she stands there, her ribs on display. Her arms are like needles and her legs are thinner as she walks towards them, her eyes ringed with pits.

 She's horrifying. She doesn't look human, instead she looks as if she's one foot in the grave already. She looks like a monster.

 He swallows, looking to Tsuna who has been getting thinner, and wondering.

 He decides he doesn't want to know.

“Hunter.” She purrs, violent and chaos, her undead cats prowling around her feet. “Little demon, Nana… and a little swordsman.”

“Haha!” Takeshi laughs. “Shouldn’t I be the demon?”

“Nope.” K respondes, and ruffles his hair. Her cats purr, and Takeshi laughs, and for a second, he can pretend. Tsuyoshi pretends he’s just visiting his friend’s sister, who has a soft spot for the kids, who knew his son’s mother.

And then K turns to him, and her grin drops. Instead he’s looking at a necromancer, a woman who could kill him slowly- would kill him slowly with a smile.

“The hunt is tonight- Chiyu-sama has agreed to let the swordsman join in.” she’s blunt.

Tsuyoshi tries not to ask who- what his son will be hunting.

Instead he turns his gaze away.

-0-

Tsuna goes out with Takeshi, the two unable to separate.

“Harmonization.” K voices, looking amused. “He’s Tsuna’s guardian now, his right hand.”

The boys laugh, and jump into the hunt, the others laughing as well. Some are children, ready to bloody their teeth. Some are adults there for the festivities. Only a handful are dressed in clothing Tsuyoshi recognizes. Some aren’t wearing any, and others are wearing strange things on their bodies.

 All have shed whatever they use to hide themselves and none are human. Some are scaled, some are many colours. A few look like K and he wants to vomit because there's one who looks worse then her and that's... that's a terrifying thought.

“Look, a baby demon and a baby witch!” giggle those waiting. One woman ruffles the head of the boys. She’s wearing skin for clothes, and it looks like human skin, as she moves on to her friends, all of them carrying weapons.

Tsuyoshi stands, watching as the group gathers around the hut K lives in, the woman opening the cellar to drag out the prey.

Criminals, given to them by the government so that the killings by demons could be limited.

Some were even Creatures that had pissed off the Supernatual Community enough to be killed.

As K readies the prey, Tsuyoshi walks to his son, who is grinning, teeth sharp and eyes wild.

For a split second, Tsuyoshi doesn’t see his son, but a monster.

“Hahaha!” Takeshi laughs wildly at something Tsuna snickers. And Tsuyoshi sees his boy, sees the child he has been raising for years. He sees Takeshi.

“I think this might suit you better then a bokken.” He tells his son, and hands him a katana, ready for blood. Takeshi stares at it, then grins, hugging his father tightly.

Tsuyoshi hugs him back, and then lets go, watching as the criminals are released, and get a head start.

Later, he sits with K, and learns how to make the food Takeshi needs. Later, he hugs his son who is covered in blood, his sword matted with brain matter and blood.

Later, he sees his baby boy- blood and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much other then K's appearance/the appearance of the other creatures.
> 
> And we find out K is trans earlier then we do on tumblr. Mostly because I wanted to talk about the fact she's terrifying to humans. She doesn't look human. And neither will the boys soon. 
> 
> I'm thinking of completely scrapping the third chapter I had written because I don't like it much. We'll have to see.


	3. The Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Takeshi meet a little cloud.

   Tsuna enjoys having a friend, and Takeshi is a fun friend. They play at school with other kids- Takeshi loves baseball and he’s really, really good at it. Tsuna tells him he could be a pro one day, and Takeshi laughs.

 “Hahaha, if you’re my manager!” After school they always go to Takesushi, and help Takeshi’s daddy out there, cleaning usually.

 Then, they go to Tsuna’s house for supper! Takeshi’s daddy is learning how to make the yummy food Mama makes, but Mama says most humans have trouble with it, so Takeshi usually ate supper with them.

 It was nice, having a friend- or a Guardian as Auntie K called him- and Tsuna is happy that his friend is like him! They could play fun games like: Stab, Stab, Bite and they could happily draw pictures Mama told him never to draw in school- fun pictures of dead animals and decapitated people.

 Takeshi also helps with Magic training, which is hard because Mama makes Tsuna do more then just Necromancy, which was easy and fun!

 Tsuna even has a pet now- a doggy Takeshi and he found with half it’s torso missing. Tsuna loves it, and Mama likes it to. They named it Spike!

 Mama uses her pretty Soul stuff to illusion the dog though, so no one can see it’s half dead unless they’re like them or in the know! It’s so cool!!

 Takeshi and Tsuna also go out and scope the underground in town. Mama warns them to be careful- because auntie K would get annoyed to have to go and raise them from the dead if they got killed- so they try to be, but sometimes- like when Takeshi got his arm cut off and they had to go back to Mama to get it reattached- they messed up.

 But they had fun, running around and laughing. Takeshi was even looking more and more like a demon each day to! If you looked close, you saw his eyes were darker and his hair looked kinda blue, and Mama noticed he had horns growing.

 Takeshi is really excited about that, even though Mama had to hide them- auntie K was trying to get Tsuna’s other aunt or his uncle to come but she can’t find them.

 Humans are weird about looks- auntie K apparently terrifies humans even though Tsuna has no idea why! He’s excited to look like her, though auntie K told him he wouldn’t look exactly like her- he was a witch, not a necromancer.

 Though he was starting to get looks. People whispering and muttering and he didn’t understand why the police man came to the door, but Mama got upset and Mama couldn’t be upset! He wanted to kill him, but Mama said no, that it was illegal and killing him would raise questions.

 “I don’t get why it’s illegal.” Takeshi pouts, as they walk around. Tsuna had just finished telling his story to the boy who completely agreed with him. “Killing is fun!”

 “Mama says that humans are silly.” Tsuna answers. “Doesn’t your daddy say anything?”

 “He says it’s because it’s wrong, a m-moral thing? And then he said he understands I don’t get it. It’s stupid.” Takeshi pouts, as they stumble upon a man. “What is he doing to her?” Takeshi wonders, interrupting the man who had a woman pressed to a wall, a knife in hand.

 “I dunno…” Tsuna says.

 “Kids, run!” the woman says, eyes wild, as the man snarls, yanking himself away and heading towards them. He can’t leave a witness, not-

 Takeshi moves, his wooden bokken (Humans are weird about blades), slamming into the man’s knees, causing him to fall. Tsuna moves to, slamming his foot into the man’s stomach. He smiles, feeling some tension bleed out a little from earlier.

 “You can go ma’am!” Tsuna chirps, pulsing a bit of magic into his voice. Mama taught him to do so, to get people away from scenes.

 The woman obeys, running off, confused. She had heard about a kid who beat up people disturbing the peace… was there another? Or did he use something else…

 Takeshi laughs, slamming the bokken down harder, his eyes darkening as his demonic blood rises. His teeth sharpen, as he slams his practice sword down, breaking bones.

 Tsuna grins, and watches, interested in it. Takeshi is his- his friend, his Peace Guardian. All this power is his.

 Takeshi suddenly stills, and whirls around, his eyes black, and teeth sharp, to the opening of the alley. Tsuna turns to, and sees a boy he only knows by reputation.

 Hibari Kyoya. He stands there, holding tonfans, and staring at them. He doesn’t move, and the man sobs,

 “Help me, hel-“ Takeshi slams his sword down onto the man’s head, breaking his skull in half, his face feral. Hibari strikes, and Takeshi throws himself into the fight.

 Takeshi’s demonic blood sends thrills through him as he fights, finding himself being hit, nearly getting smashed down hard.

 It’s exhilarating, and he laughs wildly, Hibari himself grinning as he fights against the herbi- no, the carnivore. He had come this way after seeing the woman run away from there- her face cut and blouse ripped, recognizing what happened.

 He didn’t care for the man’s death, he was just happy he found a fellow carnivore.

 Takeshi falls though, and lays there panting, his face loosing it’s demonic features as Tsuna jumps over, grinning.

 Hibari is on guard. The sword one is a carnivore, but this one… he isn’t sure. He seems like a herbivore, but Hibari is more connected to his sixth sense than others. He looks at the boy, and his mind screams, but also purrs.

 “I never thought a Human could beat Takeshi!! Hey, do you wanna spar with me? I can use my magic a bit to make me tougher!” Hibari takes in a bit of it, and then grins.

 This will be interesting.

-0-

 Akuma- no, Nana, she’s Nana now- smiles at her son and his friends. Take-kun is adorable, with his bloody face and sharp teeth as he laughs at what Tsuna is saying. And now Kyo-kun, and his adorable vows of biting people to death. Nana’s never heard of a Human who does that- she’ll have to contact Kurayami about this- but she can tell that her baby has found his main Drifting Soul Guardian.

 He’s so cute, and Nana giggles watching them interacting.

 “Carnivores.” Hibari says, nodding as he leaves the house, hearing the mother Creature giggling even harder. He doesn’t really care though, as he leaves the house, planning on returning.

 The Creature is interesting. It’s an interesting thing- having more then just Humans in the world, but what catches his attention is the Soul abilities Nana mentioned, and he’s curious.

 He stalks them, attacking them from time to time. They always fight back, laughing crazily, and happily. It’s fun.

He goes with them to the Aunt’s- Creature Mother bringing food for him to eat.

 (“Call me Mama.” She tells him, and he hns.

 “Carnivore Mother.”

 “Close enough!”)

  It’s a strange place, the house, and his instincts rage, as he watches the many animals- all half dead- crawl around.

 “Oh, she added more cats, and she has a few mice now!” laughs Tsuna, watching as a half-dead cat chews on a mouse missing half it’s head, the mouse still alive.

 Hibari grins as he watches the cats pounce and prowl around the yard.

 “Nana, little demon, little swordsman… little Human.” A voice speaks, and a woman strides from the forest, looking annoyed as she wrapped a shawl around herself, hiding herself from view, her hair crazed, a yellow feather by her left ear most prominate in the mass of trinkets she wore. “I hate human clothes.” Grumbles the woman, as she walks towards them. Hibari dimly notices she looks like she came from a grave, as thin and ill as she looks. He looks at her and knows she is dangerous but…

 “Hn… Herbivore.” Hibari announces, and that gets her to stop. She blinks, and then sighs, deeply.

 “First time I’ve been called that.” She says as she motions for them to follow as she leads them into her house. “I have a tent for the kids.” She tells them as they enter her small house, with only one bedroom, and the living room filled with potions and ingredients. Banging comes from under their feet and Auntie K bangs her own foot down hard, looking annoyed.

 “Is there another hunt soon?” asks Tsuna as he happily sits at the table, eyeing a pot on the table.

 “Yes, but I’m not letting you three fight.” She replies, as she opens the pot and pulls out a snake who hisses. “Snake juice?” she asks, and Tsuna giggles, Takeshi nodding even as he pouts.

 “Why can’t we fight?” he asks her as she milks the snake.

 “They’re mafia criminals. They can use their Soul Flames to fight, often in ways we don’t understand,” Auntie K replies. “You three are to young.”

 “I’m a Carnivore.” Hibari tells the woman who shrugs, looking bored.

 “That may be, but even a Carnivore can fall to a pack of Herbivores if they can crowd them enough,” she tells him. “So no. The next hunt for normal criminals is in a few months, you can come back then.”

 “Hai auntie.” Tsuna says, pouting. “I didn’t know you knew the mafia?”

 “I’m a sheriff Tsuna, they send me criminals from time to time to keep their prison mostly free of the life time offenders.” Auntie K reminded him. “Now, what is your name?”

 “Hibari Kyouya.”

 “…Ah, a Hibari. That makes sense.”

 Hibari grins as Auntie K began to explain how one of her fellow Guardians had been a Hibari to the others.

 He has a feeling he’ll like it here.

-0-

 When they leave, Hibari adds another classification. Creature.

 Only three ever ended up on that list: Little Creature, Creature Mother, and Aunt Creature.

 (The carnivore becomes Demon a few weeks later. Not a creature, but he needs a way to define his fellow Guardian.

 There will be more carnivores after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is the only human member of the group because I find the thought hilarious. Strongest Guardian is a human. HA!
> 
> Changed a fair bit- added a little more thought into the story, Auntie K will soon get a bio in the info dump. CHanged how she knew him to, to keep them firmly human. Also, mafia is mentioned!!!
> 
> Also yes- they assumed that Tsuna was being abused because he was getting so thin. Witches tend to resemble casters of their first magic though not as much. Tsuna will resemble a necromancer but not to the extent Auntie K is. Also, Hibari is not scared of her, he thinks she's weak. (He's corrected.)


	4. The Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryohei is always, always hungry.
> 
> Note: Cannibalism is here.

Sasagawa Ryohei had always felt… hungry. He wasn’t sure why, but he always was.

 He ate a lot because of it, but he was just… hungry. Nothing filled him, nothing felt good.

 Kyoko tried to help, she was such an extremely cute sister! But… nothing helped.

So he focuses on boxing, on fighting. He likes it, it helps, distracts him from the gnawing hunger in his stomach at times. When he fights, his soul feels like it’s on fire and things are okay. He doesn't feel like his stoamch is moaning, he doesn't feel like his skin is crawling, he feels okay. He feels fine.

 When he isn’t fighting though, that’s when the hunger gets worse.

 Some days are the worst though, like today as he jogs around town, feeling his skin crawl and his stomach growl.

 He wishes Hibari was back. He was fun to fight! But he mostly hung around these two young kids all the time. It was extremely hard to deal with!

 Laughter reigns from an alley, voices mocking something.

 “Without your big brother, whatcha gonna do!”

 “Leave me alone!” a feminine voice cries out. Ryohei freezes. He knows that voice.

 He knows that…

 “KYOKO!” he screams, running into the alley, finding a bunch of high school boys tormenting her. They turn and laugh, seeing him.

 “Look, it’s the boxing freak-“ they begin, but he throws himself at them, his heart pounding in his ears and his hunger burning in his stomach. He smashes into them, a snarl on his face and a growl in his throat.

 It’s when he bites down on an arm when one of the boys get a hold of him it all changes.

 He bites down and the taste of the blood, of the flesh, floods him mouth and it's so good. It tastes so good, better then any cooking, better then anything he'd ever tasted and...

 He’s _hungry._

“What the-“ he hears the boys scream as he rips apart the boy holding him. He dimly hears his sister calling for him.

 But he’s hungry and this, this is what he needs. He barely realizes someone is trying to rip him off, lashing out and using a powerful punch to crush a chest as he brings down the teenager holding him, biting into his neck and ripping up.

 “No, don’t!” another voice joins in as he rips apart the teenager he bit, hearing him scream as he cracks his ribs open and reveals his organ, ripping them out and biting down, the taste making him groan, his soul singing.

 “He’s my onii-san!”

 “And he’s eating now. He might not be able to tell!”

 “Are you like…”

 “Kinda. Me and Takeshi. We’ll help him. But… humans don’t…”

 “He’s my onii-san.”

 Ryohei keeps eating though, helped by someone- who doesn’t… doesn’t make him hungry- slicing up the boys trying to run.

 After he eats the boys, the blood on his face and his hands, bones cracked and the marrow sucked from them, he realizes a fluffy haired boy, a boy with a sword, Hibari and his sister are watching.

 “…That was… Extremely good.” He says honestly. Fluffy smiles.

 “Come on, we’ll talk with my mama.”

-0-

 A ghoul, Nana thinks upon hearing the story and letting the boy wash off. A ghoul who hasn’t eaten his human family yet.

 How… how strange.

 She wonders is Kurayami has ever known something like this.

 “What is a ghoul?” the little human girl asks, as her brother excitedly yells about having ‘extreme friends’ upon learning of Tsuna and Takeshi, the demon planning with the boxer hunts to go on, the boy having a small taste for flesh himself.

 “Ano… a ghoul usually is an Other brought back to life by a necromancer wrong.” Nana tells the girl, cheerfully. “But they can have kids and pass down the gene. They eat humans mostly.” Kyoko blinks and bites her lip.

 She knows it’s wrong to hurt people but her brother needs it! He needs to eat like this, Nana-san said, or he’d get really sick! And momma always says that not eating is bad, so how hurt is her brother after years of not eating proper?!

 “Nana-san, how can I help?” Kyoko asks, firm and with eyes flickering just slightly. Nana grins in answer.

 Looks like her Tsu-kun got two Healing Souls for the price of one.

-0-

_Interval_

Akuma (Nana) was born to a Necromancer and a Human. She was born Other.

Her mother was horrified. All children are precious to Creatures, but… Akuma was Other, not really worth anything. Others weren’t strong, weren’t good enough. Her mother didn’t believe she would amount to much.

(A witch child is born from Nana, and bitter pride resides in Nana’s heart.  

“Am I still worthless mother?”)

Akuma barely remembers her father. He had been Human, and hadn’t taken it well his eldest, Kurayami, was a girl, and not a boy like the lie the body told. Their elder siblings killed him.

Their mother blamed them, and left when Akuma was eight, and Kurayami was ten.

Kurayami is the best sister Akuma could have. No matter what, Kurayami has been there for her.

Even when anger resided between them.

(Nana will never forgive herself. Kurayami had lost her Leader, her Ruler, as well as her son, and Nana had been angry Kurayami had wanted to find her child, instead of going to a Human wedding.)

Akuma remembers wanting to be Human, fifty-five years old and silly, as she’s courted by a handsome Human.

 (It’s after her sister loses her Ruler, her Leader. It’s after her sister is broken, and she doesn’t want that pain, she doesn’t want to face it. She calls herself Nana now, and hides away from herself.)

  Nana remembers faking the responses and locking up her reactions to everything.

Nana is Other, after all, she never had much power.

(Lie.)

Nana was sixty when she began to See things in the mirror Kurayami had sent as a birthday gift. She saw pieces of a future that could be, as well as others.

She’s seen her son dead, seen him two hundred and alive, seventy and Human.

She’s seen a man she barely recognizes hugging her sister, and then one where her sister is sobbing over a grave.

Nana knows things, she see’s possibilities and potentials.

She hid the mirror and didn’t want to touch it. She didn’t want to see.

(Human, human, human. Her husband is human, her son… her son…)

When Tsuna raises the dead, she picks up the phone. And she accepts.

She isn’t human. She has to stop lying.

It feels like coming home as she takes out the mirror, and looks.

Nana is Other. Nana is powerful.

She will never be surprised again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Ryhoei!! He took forever for me to figure out what I wanted for him. I wanted something different then what we've seen. And then I read a crossover with Tokyo Ghoul. 
> 
> Whelp, here we are. And Little Kyoko... I have plans for her!
> 
> Given the shortness, I added the interval to the bottom to give more info on Nana, as her background is a bit important for plot points. Hope you guys liked this!


	5. The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Hunt happens, and not everyone is happy with his Guardians...

 The next Hunt, everyone goes. Ryohei, Takeshi, Kyoya, Kyoko, Mama, Takeshi’s daddy, and Tsuna! They all head to Auntie K’s and she grumbles at the people but lets them. Kyoko is a bit shy and nervous as she holds a butcher knife in her hands.

 Tsuna remembers stumbling upon her and Mama carving up a body one night, while hunting with his other Guardians. Kyoko was learning how so she could make her brother food for the day.

 Ryohei was so happy and proud of his baby sister.

 Mama thought she could do a Hunt now, now that they had found her carving up a man by herself, and Auntie K had agreed, saying when the normal criminal Hunt would happen. She also gave permission for them to take their kills for Ryohei to eat.

 Auntie K grumbles as she sets up the tent, feeling annoyed as she walks around, her to thin chest rising haphazardly, her ribs pushing against the skin and looking as if it would rip.

 Kyoko stares and feels a bit nervous, as she eyes Tsuna who looks thinner, at Takeshi who dropped his illusion to reveal blue-tinged skin and small bumps on his head he’s proud of. Even her onii-san is changing. His face is gaunter, his teeth sharper, eyes darker. His skin is going gray like dead flesh, and Kyoko worries, she can’t help it. She worries for him and clutches her butcher knife closer to her chest and she’s so worried.

 She isn’t scared, her ideas of morality slipping away the longer she stays with Tsuna.

 (“Side effect,” Auntie K tells Tsuyoshi. “Her ruler is a Creature, she will slowly learn to match his morality.

 “So if a Creature’s Ruler is Human-“

 “Rare.” Auntie K interrupts. “But no. Creatures cannot learn Human morals. But Humans can forget theirs.”)

 Kyoko swallows as she walks behind Tsuna, the boy jumping around as others begin to show up. One is very pale- paler than Auntie K, almost as white as snow, his lips as red as blood, his hair darker then ebony. His eyes sharpen upon seeing her and Kyoya with Tsuna, a sneer on his lips, sharp teeth showing.

 He looks like a nightmare, she thinks suddenly. Auntie K looks like she’s one step away from being a skeleton and onii-san slowly looks more and more like he’s dead. Takeshi is looking like a demon and Tsuna looks ill.

 But this man looks like a nightmare.

 “Humans, bonding with Witches.” He mutters, loudly to his companion and Kyoko clutches her knife tighter as Kyoya snarls, teeth bared.

 “Vampires who don’t know the laws,” Auntie K shoots back as she walks past. The man- the vampire- glares at her. Kyoko doesn’t say anything, but she makes a note to ask about the laws. It might help later.

 Tsuna keeps them close, eyes dark with anger as he gives looks to people around them. Kyoko breathes in deep as Auntie K drags criminals from her basement.

 They don’t look to bad. She’s killed worse in Namimori, gang leaders falling to her knives, men with guns, men with swords.

 She’s dangerous she reminds herself as she readies herself.

 She’s dangerous.

 When the signal goes out, she runs into the forest, feeling a rush of something in her chest. Something she can’t name.

 If she was older she’d call it something primal, but now all she knows it makes her excited, makes her want to make something bleed.

 She runs, laughing as Takeshi spots their prey and heads towards him, sword drawn. Ryohei shouts in glee, his hunger burning in his eyes, Tsuna laughing in joy as Kyouya and Kyoko join in, cackling.

 She grins as she slashes, as she digs her knife into his arm while Kyouya hits their prey’s chest, Takeshi going for the legs while her onii-san goes for the throat.

 Five on one isn’t fair, but they like playing together to much to care.

 She barely pays attention to her surroundings as another Prey comes around, screaming for it’s brother.

 Kyoko laughs as she turns, Tsuna joining her as they jump him.

 Blood splatters the ground and Kyoko feels so alive…

 And then there’s pain. Pain in her neck and she screams as her veins burn, as she hears Tsuna- her Ruler, her friend, her boss- roar something, his power flashing.

 She falls to the ground, blood rushing down her neck as she gasps, eyes wide as the world dims around her.

 “Auntie! Auntie!” Something awful seeps into the air and she barely sees the portal open, Auntie K stepping into the clearing.

 “…Damn it!” Hands on her neck, she’s rolled over and she stares at the darkening sky. “Bring the vampire over here-“ a voice says and suddenly there’s something snarling.

 “It’s my right-“

 “No it is not. You know this well!” Suddenly something is at her mouth and oh…

 It smells sweet, it smells so sweet and she latches on, her teeth burying into something as she sucks hard.

 She sucks and sucks, only for the sweetness to leave and she whines in her throat, wanting it back, only for something better- something that smells like the finest chocolate cake, something that makes her soul scream for it- is placed at her lips.

 “Here imouto.” A familiar voice says. “You need to eat.”

 And she does.

-0-

 Tsuna stands with his aunt as she faces the vampire who attacked his Healing Soul! His Kyoko, his! He attacked her and would’ve killed her, would’ve left her to bleed out, would’ve killed her!

 He snarls at the vampire who glares back. Kyoko sits with her brother, drinking blood from another kill (Auntie K had told them to kill two more, to settle Kyoko’s first blood thirst) while Ryohei and Takeshi feast on the flesh. Kyouya stands behind them, hovering.

 They nearly lost part of the pack. They nearly lost her.

 Because of what? Jealousy?

 “This is not a trial,” his auntie says, her voice ringing through the quiet. “This is a judgment. You have broken One of the Five.”

 “I was in my right to Fight for the Right!” snarls the vampire.

 “The Fight for the Right is to be done under the permission of a Sheriff. You attacked without a challenge, without a warning. You have broken our laws!” Auntie K snarls back, teeth bared. “And for that, your price is mine and the Witch Child’s to decide.”

 Tsuna glares at the man, his mind recalling the laws his auntie had told him. The Five were the most important, and always lead to death. Not in a Hunt where if they managed to survive their crimes would be forgiven.

 But in a death only befitting their status.

 “I say leave him here ‘til morning.” Voices a voice. Tsuna turns and grins as Takeshi smiles, blood coating his face.

 “I agree.” He states and the Vampire screams, shouting and begging, but no one steps forward.

 There are few real laws for them.

 Do not draw attention to yourself. Keep what you are a secret unless it’s a fellow Guardian or your Ruler. Territory disputes are to be done without alerting humans.

 But the Five… those were important.

 Do not eat a fellow creature.

 Do not attempt to take over a country.

 Do not rape.

 Do not attack a Guardian in an attempt to take over the position without a challenge and an agreement.

 And the most important one- which this man could have broken with his actions…

 Do not send a Ruler into discord.

 Death was the only answer to these.

 Tsuna turns to leave, only to stop upon seeing a man standing in the area.

 “Hello,” he says with a smile. He’s wearing a checkered tie and gloves, paired with a nice suit. A checkered mark rested on the mask he wore, and an Iron Hat sat upon his head. Next to him a small baby wearing a motorcycle helmet and a purple pacifier stood. “May I have a moment of your time?”

-0-

 Kawahira has been alive long enough to have been called by many names,

 Kenneth, John, Kenji, Vlad, Dracula that one time…

 Checkerface, Man in the Iron Hat…

(He hates those names the most. He hates it because yes, he hates humans, but at the same time, he doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want blood on his hands, he has to much already.

 But are there any other options?)

 His favorite one though comes from the Supernatural community.

 Stupid One. It’s thrilling. Most, upon learning what he was, were very respectful. Somewhere even worshipful.

 It’s nice to get someone to call him an idiot.

 Kawahira has been involved with the community since it began, watching as it grew. They’re… strange. But he finds them refreshing with how they act, more animal then human.

 (They move in packs, blood on their lips and blood in their hair. They laugh and shun human beliefs, human morals.

 Humans are to much like Earthborn for him… Creatures are an entire new way of thinking.)

 They know him, and they treat him like a part of their community, even if they don’t agree with his ways.

 Stupid One- using the Soul Flames, the Soul Aspect, the Dying Will Flames, whatever you call them. You don’t pervert them like that.

 He agrees, but there is no choice.

  He feels the guilty part hurt at the many death, the many Sky Flames who never grow to their potential, but he has no choice…

 Until he does.

 (A part of him hates himself, but he hopes that this is an option to stall the process of the pacifiers.)

 Kawahira has entertained the idea of using Creatures before- unlike Humans, they draw their Flames from the very elements. The pacifiers draw on the Flames, and when they’re done, the Humans die.

 Not Creatures.

 To test this, he had approached a strong Cloud- Drifting Soul. The young shapeshifter agreed.

 (Kawahira wishes he hadn’t.)

 Creatures and Flames are strange. Guardians bond tightly with the Sky, or their Leader, whatever you call them.

 A Sky will go insane with Guardians, but won’t go crazy when they die. Kawahira’s only ever known a Sky Creature.

 The Shapeshifter- Eric, a young German man who could turn into four animals: a lion, a snake, a goat and a chimera. Eric was the best of the Acrobaleno. He was strong, smart, skilled…

 And then his Sky died, and Eric cracked.

 He was never the same, to loud, to clumsy, not really there anymore.

(None of the other Acrobaleno blame him, and one helps the man through it, careful and gentle with the crazed man.)

 When the curse is stripped, Eric lived and wasn’t harmed. His mind was still broken though, and he lived with the Vendcare for a while before he slipped away, taking up a new name.

 (Kawahira never forgave himself for asking the man to join once more. But no one was strong enough for the position, but him.)

 Kawahira stayed away after that, unsure, and angry at himself.

 Until… he met a young Sky Creature, with big eyes and fluffy hair. He was powerful, strong.

 Stronger then Luce’s daughter.

 There really was no choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Plot!!!
> 
> But yes. Here we are, actually bloody plot to be had! And we get a glimpse at some laws and consequences- which I had a hard time thinking of. After all, as I mentioned: Creatures do not have morals. Sure, they can personally be against something, but they don't have the same morals. So, I tried to think up things they would be against: eating their own kind, rape (because that is unforgivable no matter what) and Discord. Those are the five main laws and they are always killed for it. For vamps, sunlight is the worst way to die, so our nameless vamp suffered it.
> 
> We also got to see a turning which was actually a last minute choice. I had this idea of Kyoko just being a knife happy serial killer who butchers her kills for her brother, but then I was like: I want but don't want a vampire because those are way to common. How can I have a vampire in this story? So then I thought, what if I turned one of his extra Guardians? And Kyoko was right there...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I've got some more ideas in my head, but any suggestions for creatures will be appreciated! Especailly ones I've never heard of!


	6. Shapeshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull knows he's Broken. But he still wants a Sky to try to heal him.

Skull isn’t stupid. He’s not the smartest- but that’s what happens when your bond to your Ruler, your Sky, your everything, breaks. His mind was so fogged and clouded at times, he can barely remember his Name.

 He barely feels anything anymore either, unless it’s pain, which is why he’s constantly antagonizing Reborn and the others, just to feel something.

 After Liam, the Sky Acrobaleno he bonded with, died, he refused to bond with any other. Damn what the Stupid One said, he wouldn’t do it, wouldn’t go for it. Wouldn’t let himself be hurt like that again.

 But it hurt, and he couldn’t be a hermit and stay in one place, his Soul wouldn’t let him.

 His shapeshifting had suffered as well. Where once he could transform from Human to any animal, his mind only let him hold human and octopus shape, refusing to let him change.

 It felt like his body was screaming, eager to morph, to change, but he was stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck.

 When the Stupid One came to grab him, Skull blindly followed, wondering what was going on, as he was led to a Creature Hunting Grounds.

 A young Sky stood there. A very powerful one.

 Skull felt his heart begin to hope.

-0-

 “So, I’ll live long still?” Tsuna asks the Stupid One, who nods, as the tiny child next to him sits down, looking terrified and eager and so scared that Tsuna wants to hug him tight and take him home to Mama’s cooking.

 “Yes, giving me more time to look for another way,” Stupid One says. Tsuna hums, and then smiles, slipping the pacifier around his neck without another word.

 Something in him, something not Magic, but something else, something that was getting louder, telling him what to do in certain situations, was whispering to take it.

 Skull, the Shapeshifter, perked right up and Tsuna smiled.

 “Kyoya! Come meet your fellow Drifting Soul!” he says, as Skull lets out a trill, and throws himself at Tsuna, hugging him.

 Tsuna grins and hugs him right back.

-0-

 They stay a bit longer at Auntie K’s, while Skull slowly regains a bit more sanity and Kyoko gets used to wanting to rip throats out.

 She also learns a few unsettling things. Like because she was turned and not born, she would forever be the age she is. She would never grow older.

 She cries bloody tears for a long time, worried for what it means, but Tsuna won’t let her stay sad. Mama can cast an illusion over her, and they would always be together! No matter what, so it would be okay. They would all be okay. Everything would be fine.

 But she worries because of Hana, her very best friend. She loves Tsuna and her brother and her new friends, but Hana had always been special, had always been her friend, her close friend, even while Hana seemed to Old and to Different to other children.

 She tells Auntie K who gets a look on her face, a look that morphs to disgust.

 “Does your friend say anything about her family?”

 “She hates her dad. She says he hides things.”

 Auntie K yanks out a book and reads a few things, before sending them all off into the forest to hunt for plants.

 Skull- who shifts now, more and more often into a variety of animals that tend to look so thrilled- is the best at it. Finding the plants and bringing them back.

 Kyoko notices his eyes clear up at times or remain fogged, confused and troubled. He fingers a picture as well, a puzzled look on his face.

-0-

_Skull walks around Auntie K’s house and stops at a photograph of her and her Ruler, her sky, her everything._

_Her Sky, the Crone- the last Witch before Tsuna- is a dark haired woman with red eyes and a large grin. Feathers hang from her hair, much like the feathers in Auntie K’s hair. Skull stops and stares._

_His mind looks at it, and thinks he’s seen her somewhere before but he can’t think, can’t remember it. His mind is still fogged from the Broken Bond he carries, and his heart aches._

_But he copies the picture with his Flames, takes it with him when they leave._

_He knows it’s important, he just can’t remember why._

 When they gather the plants and give them to Auntie K, he sits them down to explain the Mafia. He explains about Tsuna’s dad- _because Sawada is a powerful name that cannot be run from-_ and how Souls- Flames- work there.

 Mama Rages about it, bitter and angry and hurt because yes, she Lied, yes.

 But she only Hid what she was. She did not look her husband in the eyes and tell a lie that became truth, did not tell a lie that could harm their child.

 Skull agrees himself, feels his bones ache, feels his Soul Roar for his Ruler, his Sky, his King.

 Learning of Iemitsu’s- _because Sawada is now Nana and Tsuna_ \- actions, Skull feels himself wish to Rage, to tear down the CDEF, to rip them apart and kill them all in a burst of gore.

 He wants to feed them to Ryohei and Takeshi. Kyoko can feast to, laughing as she does.

 But he doesn’t and instead plans a fun time Raging against spies in their home town- in Hibari’s territory and soon to be Skull’s to given how the younger Cloud seems willing to share for their Sky- as well as helping with hunts.

 Shapeshifters tend to think like the animals they are. And he missed being a carnivore after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now they know about the Mafia, Skull uncovered a large puzzle piece (that probably everyone has figured out now), and Kyoko will remain a tiny child vampire.  
>  I hope you guys enjoyed this!   
>  Also- Hana probably won’t get her own chapter because in the scheme of things, she’s not as important? I mean, other then be doing some World Building stuff which is like crack to me…  
>  Okay, so maybe she will. Bah.   
>  I’m still debating about other characters. I have an idea for Lambo. Murkuro and Chrome I’ve got bits of ideas, I’m not sure about Hayato. Haru may become something to, because why not.  
>  I-Pin though will not be a dragon because that is way to common from what I read. Nope.


End file.
